Sea Wolf
}} Anyone who underestimates Sea Wolf does so at their own risk. Behind the slow movements and vacant stare ticks the processor of an intelligent, cunning undersea warrior. Anything that crosses into his "territory" becomes a potential target, and many ships and warriors have been lost to this patient, sly soldier. His favorite targets are nuclear attack submarines. Technical Specifications Strength: 7 Intelligence: 8 Speed: 5 Endurance: 9 Rank: 6 Courage: 9 Firepower: 6 Skill: 7 Biography Profile In the opinion of the majority of Decepticons, Sea Wolf is the laziest waste of metal to come off the assembly line in a long time. He moves at his own leisurely pace, if he moves at all: most of the time, he can be found lounging in his undersea lair or drifting idly in the sea currents, listening to the latest cyber-country music album or watching Deliverance for the umpteenth time. His personal habits don’t win him any friends either; when he comes ashore, he can usually be found picking kelp out of his vents or scraping barnacles off his superstructure. The slow manner of his speech and slight Cajun accent make him appear even less sophisticated to his fellow Decepticons; no one’s really sure where he picked up that trait. But behind the slow drawl, odd grooming habits, and vacant stare ticks the processors of a cunning and patient undersea warrior. He sees little point in wasting precious energy pursuing invisible enemies and prefers to wait until they come to him. He’s been known to sit under the surface of the water for hours, even days, waiting for an opponent to come by. To maximize his chances, he typically sits in wait near established convoy routes. As for his grooming habits, it has less to do with vanity than it does with basic maintenance: ridding himself of all that debris improves his performance significantly. He regards the water as his private domain and any intrusion is grounds for an immediate investigation. He makes it a point not to reveal his location until he’s determined whether the “intruder” is a friend or foe: if it’s an ally, he’ll let them be; if it’s a foe, he strikes with lethal force. He will often salvage parts from his vanquished foes and his undersea den is littered with his “trophies;” he seems to be particularly fond of parts from nuclear submarines. The other Eisen Dragoons don’t always appreciate his “hobbies,” but they know they can rely on him and his undersea abilities to get the job done. Abilities Sea Wolf’s patient attitude and long periods of inactivity have had the unintended effect of making him one of the most energy-efficient Decepticons in their ranks. He’s capable of reaching an undersea speed of 120 knots, can reach depths of up to 1000 fathoms, and is extremely maneuverable in his ideal environment. His arsenal rivals that of some of the larger Decepticons; he carries fourteen torpedo launchers, six in his chest and four in each of the two pods on the shoulders of his front fins. The edge of each fin honed to a razor-sharp edge, which he usually uses to slice into the thin, unprotected underside of ships. His tail is a saw-toothed chainsaw that can be charged with plasma laser energy and cause some horrendous damage to a target, even when it’s not charged. His jaws and teeth have enough strength to crush a solid twelve-inch thick bar of titanium. He has a pair of high-powered halogen lights imbedded in the cheeks of his Zoid head which are perfect for visually scanning the dark depths where he normally operates. He’s equipped with wide array of undersea passive sensors he can use to observe his prey or intruders without being noticed. He can also skim about ten meters over the water and even over land if the situation calls for it; he has a top speed of 122kph in the air and all his weaponry can be used above the water’s surface. Rumor is that he retains his Mosasledge Zoid’s ability to combine with other Zoid-like units, but there is currently no evidence that either corroborates or refutes this gossip. Weaknesses Sea Wolf is better suited for undersea combat than he is an aerial dogfight. Though quick over the straightaway, he has all the agility of a brick and can fly no higher than his ten meter limit. Though his torpedoes can be fired through the air, they act more like dumb rockets than guided munitions, and because his torpedo tubes were specifically designed for a certain type of torpedo, they won’t take any other form of projectile. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males